Walk Two Moons
by twinkeyrocks
Summary: A Danny and Lindsay set in the future. Base on a line from "Walk Two Moons." Two-shot.
1. The Problem

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, excuse me while I go cry in a corner.**

* * *

"Annabelle, come on let's go to bed." Lindsay said getting up off the couch and turning of the television.

"Is daddy coming home tonight?" Annabelle asked trailing after her mom.

"Not tonight baby." Lindsay said, not sure how to explain to her seven year old daughter that her daddy might not ever be coming home. Danny and Lindsay had been separated for three weeks, and Lindsay was scared that they were never going to be able to fix things. Over the past few months they had been fighting a lot, over insignificant things. The straw that broke the camels back was Danny not calling Lindsay to tell her that he would be a few minutes late. She went of the deep end on him and he left. Lindsay couldn't blame him, a few days earlier when he got mad at her for something she thought of leaving. Work had been awkward to say the least, luckily they had worked no cases together.

"I really miss daddy." Annabelle said changing into her pajamas.

"I know you do." Annabelle jumped into her bed and Lindsay covered her up.

"You're reading to me tonight, aren't you mommy?"

"Of course I am baby." Lindsay said picking up their copy of "Walk Two Moons" and opened it to next chapter. "Chapter twenty-four, Birds of Sadness," Lindsay began. Once she finished that chapter she looked down to see Annabelle already asleep. Lindsay got up and kissed her forehead before slowly making her way to her bedroom. The whole time she thought of part of the chapter that was ringing true in her life at this moment. "Sometimes you know that in your heart you love someone, but you have to go away before your head can figure it out." Lindsay knew that she loved Danny and she would never be able to love anyone else, but she didn't know how to tell him. She didn't know if she could swallow her pride and ask Danny to come back. It was also a mystery that even if they got back together if they would be able to get back to how they were. Lindsay got into bed and tried not to think of Danny.

* * *

Lindsay woke up to crying coming from Annabelle's room. Lindsay got up as quick as she could and made her way down the hall. Lindsay opened the door to see Annabelle sitting in the middle of her bed, and just crying.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Lindsay asked sitting down and pulling her into her lap.

"I ha-ha-had a-a-a nightmare."

"I'm sorry baby. What can I do to make it better?"

"No-no-no-nothing. I wa-wa-want daddy." Lindsay had to blink back tears that were threatening to fall. Lindsay didn't know what to say.

"I know you do." Lindsay held her and rubbed her back until she fell asleep again. Lindsay then walked down the hall to her room, and set in the middle of her bed and just cried. She cried for not being able to comfort Bella, not being strong enough to tell Danny that she need him, and for being stupid enough in the first place to make Danny leave. She picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Messer" his voice was laced with sleep and it made Lindsay realize just how much she did need him.

"Danny I want you to come home." Lindsay said crying,

"Lindsay what's wrong?"

"Just come home, we need you here."

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes." Lindsay hung up the phone and laid down on Danny's pillows. She inhaled his scent that she hadn't let herself smell for three weeks. This only brought on a new batch of tears. She didn't know how long she had been laying there but she soon felt a dip in the bed. Lindsay turned around and buried her head in Danny's chest. Danny wrapped his arms around Lindsay and just let her cry. He rubbed her back just like Lindsay had done to Annabelle and tried to comfort her

"Lindsay I need you to tell me what's wrong" Danny said after a few minutes.

"Annabelle had a nightmare and she wanted you, and you weren't here. I want you to be here Danny. I want to stop fighting, I want my husband and my life back."

"I want that too."

"So come home."

"It's not that simple. If I come home we are just going to continue fighting, and it could ruin us."

"We were fighting about insignificant things before. We were stressed out and instead of talking to each other we got mad."

"So we are going to have to work on that, or we won't last."

"I know and I promise not to shut you out."

"I do too."

"So will you stay?"

"Yeah." Lindsay leaned up and gave Danny a kiss. "I'm sorry for leaving you Montana."

"You didn't have a choice. You said it yourself if we would have stayed together we would be getting a divorce. We needed time apart to realize how much we mean to each other."

"True. You do mean the world to me, you and Annabelle. You know that right?"

"I do, and I love you." Lindsay leaned up and gave Danny a kiss. A few seconds later they pulled apart.

"God I have missed that." Danny said running his hand down Lindsay's cheek.

"I didn't really." Lindsay said trying not to giggle.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, I missed your pancakes more."

"Take that back."

"Nu-uh"

"Do it."

"Nope" With that Danny began tickling Lindsay. Lindsay tried to squirm away but Danny followed her. After a few minutes Danny stopped. He was laying half way on top of Lindsay.

"I love you" Danny said leaning down and giving her a kiss. Lindsay kissed him back and fisted her hands in his hair. Danny began running his hands across Lindsay's bare stomach which caused her to shiver. Lindsay pulled Danny's shirt over his head and ran her hands up and down Danny's chest. She let out a laugh when he too shivered. Soon the rest of their clothes had joined Danny's shirt in the floor and they reconnected.

* * *

The next morning Lindsay woke up to a cold and empty bed. She let out a yawned and smiled at the previous night memories and how little sleep she got. She then stood up and put on a pair of pajama pants and Danny's t-shirt. She walked into the kitchen to see Danny standing shirtless and making pancakes. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a kiss on the shoulder.

"Morning" she whispered.

"Good morning" Danny said turning around and wrapping his arms around Lindsay. He then leaned down and gave her a kiss. "How'd you sleep?"

"Best nights sleep I've gotten in a long time."

"Me too. We are going to be alright." Danny said rubbing circles on Lindsay's back.

"Yeah we are." Lindsay heard tiny footsteps and turned around in time to see Annabelle come to the kitchen door. Her eyes lit up and she took of running towards Danny.

"DADDY!" She screamed as Danny lifted her into a hug.

"Hey Bella." Danny said kissing the top of her head.

"Are you coming back home? Is your vacation over?" Danny looked at Lindsay and she mouthed "I didn't know how to explain it to her," at him.

"Yeah my vacations over." Bella giggled and wrapped her arms tighter around Danny's neck. A few second later she looked up and held her hand out to Lindsay.

"Come on mommy, group hug." Lindsay took her daughters hand and hugged her two favorite people in the world.

"Don't ever go on vacation without us again. Okay daddy?"

"Ok, I promise I will never leave you." Danny said looking into Lindsay's eyes, and she knew that he was telling the truth.

**Author's Note: For my freshman seminar class we had to read "Walk Two Moons" and I had read it when I was little but re-reading it a lot of things made more since. Well when I got to this part of the book I immediately thought of Danny and Lindsay, so I wrote it into a story. Hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Annabelle's Future

**Dislaimer: I wish I owned everything, but sadly I don't.**

**Huge amounts of hugs and kisses to Laurzz for all her love and support.**

"Lindsay opened the door to see Annabelle standing on the other side.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Matthew left." She said starting to cry. Matthew was Annabelle's husband, they had been married for almost two years. Lindsay pulled her daughter into a hug.

"It's okay." She said rubbing circles on her back. After a few minutes Lindsay walked them both into the house and sat down on the couch. "Now tell me what happened?"

"He accused me of cheating on him."

"You aren't are you?"

"No I could never do that."

"I know, I just had to check. Why does he think that?"

"He said for the past few weeks I've been really secretive and distant, and every time he tries to talk he says I change the subject. And then today he asked me where I was at two. I said work, and he said he knew I was lying because he had tried to call to me. He then started yelling about how could I do that to him, and all sorts of things. Before I could explain he had left."

"Why weren't you at work?"

"I was at the doctor. I'm pregnant." Bella said starting to cry even more.

"Ah honey, congratulations. Why didn't Matthew know?"

"I wanted to surprise him on his birthday next week And when I tried to tell him today he wouldn't listen."

"Where did he go?"

"I don't know and he isn't answering his phone."

"It'll all work out, I know it will. You guys are meant to be together."

"Not everyone is as perfect as you and daddy."

"You want to know a secret?"

"Yeah."

"You remember when you were seven and your daddy went on a vacation. He had a conference for work?"

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?"

"He wasn't on vacation. We were separated." Annabelle stared at her mother. "We were really stressed at work and instead of talking about he we kept it bottled up. Then we had these huge fights, and your dad couldn't take it anymore. Neither could I, so he went and stayed with your Uncle Flack. We only worked it out after you had a nightmare and you didn't want me, you wanted your daddy. I put you back to bed and I called him and he came home. Ever since then we've had to work at communicating but it has made us stronger. That separation made us realize how much we really did love each other and that we couldn't live without each other."

"I didn't know that."

"We didn't think there was any reason to tell you, we got it all worked out."

"But what if Matthew and I don't?" Lindsay was fixing to reply when the doorbell rang.

"Hold that thought." Lindsay got up and opened the door to find Matthew standing on the other side, hands in his pockets and his head down.

"Hi honey, she's in the living room."

"Thank you." Matthew moved past Lindsay, and Lindsay went to set on the porch swing. A few second later Danny pulled up.

"What are you doing out here Montana?"

"Matthew and Bella are talking in the living room." Danny sat down next to Lindsay and gave her a kiss.

"Everything okay?"

"It will be."

"What was wrong?"

"Matthew accused Bella of cheating on him, because she was being secretive. Turns out she was being secretive cause she was trying to surprise him on his birthday. She's pregnant and didn't want him finding out until his birthday. She came over here upset that they were over for good. So I told her the story of when we separated, and then Matthew showed up." Lindsay said all in one breath.

"Wow"

"I know."

"So we are going to be grandparents?"

"Yep."

"Wow" The front door then opened and Bella and Mathew walked out.

"Everything okay now?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, thank you momma."

"It's my job." Lindsay said giving her a hug.

"I'm guessing momma told you?"

"Yeah she did. Congratulations baby girl." Danny said giving his daughter a hug. "You too Matthew."

"Thanks."

"Okay we are going to go, we have some talking that we need to do." Bella said.

"Sounds like a plan, drive safe." Danny said. He then wrapped his arms around Lindsay, and kissed her forehead.

"We did good with her." Lindsay said.

"Yeah we did."


End file.
